OS - Le déni
by Lilou004
Summary: Un two-shot Caskett sur un problème tabou... En espérant que ça vous plaise !


**Le Déni**

Depuis une semaine, Kate se préparait mentalement à sa première sortie officielle en tant que petite amie de l'écrivain Richard Castle. Quand elle avait appris la date que Gina avait retenue pour cette lecture publique, elle avait fait la tête mais, malgré toutes les tentatives de Rick, l'éditrice et ex-femme de son partenaire n'avait rien voulu savoir. C'est ainsi que le soir anniversaire de leur un an ensemble, ils allaient se retrouver au milieu d'une foule venue applaudir l'écrivain au lieu d'un petit restaurant romantique rien que tous les deux… Cependant, afin de ne pas énerver le jeune homme plus que de raison, la brunette en avait pris son parti et, aidée de sa meilleure amie Lanie, elle avait fini par trouver la robe parfaite ! Et aujourd'hui était le grand jour ! Ça faisait une année complète qu'elle avait débarqué trempée jusqu'aux os au loft pour se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qui lui avait ravi son cœur, une année qu'elle était heureuse comme jamais auparavant elle ne l'avait été depuis la mort de sa mère… Il avait été convenu que Rick passerait la chercher chez elle dans deux petites heures maintenant et sa meilleure amie venait juste d'arriver pour l'aider à se préparer.

-« Lanie, c'est quand même fou cette histoire ! Je ne suis jamais malade et il faut que mon dos commence à me faire souffrir le jour où je dois faire face à cette horde de journalistes ! » se plaignit Kate en se massant doucement les reins.

-« Ok Girl, allonge-toi à plat ventre sur mon lit et laisse-moi essayer de te soulager un peu, » sourit la métisse en s'installant à côté d'elle. « Tu sais, je pense vraiment que tout ça c'est à cause du stress alors essaye de te calmer un peu et de te détendre ! Tout va bien se passer… »

Pendant près de vingt minutes, Lanie fit des merveilles et Kate se sentit un peu mieux. La médecin lui donna un cachet avant de l'envoyer à la douche puis prépara ses affaires qu'elle avait ramenées depuis chez elle, la jeune flic n'ayant aucune confiance en la 'patience' de son partenaire. Lorsque Kate réapparut dans sa chambre, elle s'approcha de son amie et la prit dans ses bras.

-« Merci ! Je me sens un peu mieux même si ce n'est pas le Pérou… »

-« Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller ? Tu ferais peut-être mieux de te reposer quand même. Je te trouve les traits tirés ces derniers temps… »

-« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le temps de me reposer Lanie ! Tu sais parfaitement que les enquêtes se sont multipliées à un rythme effarant ces derniers temps… »

-« Raison de plus, tu devrais te reposer un peu. »

-« Ne t'en fais pas ! Je vais bien ! C'est juste un petit mal de dos de rien du tout, » répondit la jeune femme en tentant de masquer une grimace de douleur.

-« De rien du tout ? C'est ça ! Prends-moi pour une idiote en plus ! Comme si je ne voyais pas les stigmates de la douleur ! »

-« Bon écoute Lanie, il y a deux solutions : soit tu m'aides à me préparer pour ma soirée avec mon fiancé, soit je le fais toute seule ! »

-« Ton fiancé ? » s'estomaqua la jeune médecin légiste en écarquillant les yeux.

-« Et merde… » marmonna Kate en grinçant des dents.

-« Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Une fois que vous auriez été mariés ? »

-« Ecoute Lanie, c'est pas ce que tu crois… C'est arrivé comme ça et… Il n'avait même pas de bague quand ça s'est passé. On s'est dit qu'on allait attendre un peu le temps qu'il trouve la bague 'parfaite' selon ses propres termes et qu'il puisse me la passer au doigt avant de vous en parler… » expliqua la brunette avant de poursuivre. « Bon maintenant tu m'aides ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas être en retard moi ! »

-« Bon, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute mais on en reparlera ! Parce que je veux des détails ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire et Lanie aida Kate à passer sa robe mais la métisse rencontra quelques difficultés à en fermer la fermeture éclair.

-« Girl ! Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas reprendre de ces petites cochonneries ! Regarde le résultat ! Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à rentrer le ventre ! Allez hop ! »

Non sans mal, elle parvint à fermer la robe de son amie et elles passèrent au maquillage avant que la métisse ne s'installe derrière son amie pour entreprendre de lui mettre ses cheveux en place. Au moment où elles terminaient, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne suis pas prête ! » paniqua Kate en regardant partout autour d'elle.

-« Relaxe ! Respire un bon coup et, pendant que moi je m'occupe d'accueillir ton écrivain, tu enfiles tes chaussures et tu prends ta pochette avant de nous rejoindre. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse un malaise ! » ironisa Lanie avec un sourire. « Oh et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton sac, c'est moi qui me charge d'aller le déposer au loft ! C'est vu avec Martha et Alexis, elles m'attendent avant de partir. »

Une fois seule, Kate enfila ses escarpins avant de s'observer dans son miroir et sourit. Elle ne trouvait pas la raison de leurs difficultés de fermeture de sa robe car son corps n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Haussant les épaules, elle attrapa sa pochette et se précipita dans les bras de Rick.

-« Hey ! Comment vas-tu ? » demanda le jeune homme après l'avoir embrassée passionnément.

-« Ca va merci quoi que un peu nerveuse… Et toi ? »

-« Pareil. Lanie m'a dit que tu avais mal au dos ? »

-« Traitresse, » siffla Kate entre ses dents à l'intention de la métisse avant de se tourner vers Castle. « Ce n'est rien, ça va bien finir par passer, ne t'en fais pas. »

-« Bon d'accord mais, si ça va pas, tu me promets que tu m'en parles et au besoin on rentrera à la maison, ok ? »

-« Je suis une grande fille Castle, » répondit la jeune flic en roulant des yeux.

-« Mais tu es aussi ma fiancée et je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »

Sur ce, le couple partit donc en direction de la réception dans la limousine que Rick avait commandée. Cependant, en route, le jeune homme réalisa que Kate paraissait tendue et crispée.

-« Hey, tout va bien se passer. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te quitterai pas d'une seule seconde. »

-« Je n'en doute pas Rick, j'ai confiance en toi. C'est juste que mon dos me fait souffrir de plus en plus… » grimaça la brunette en se massant le dos.

-« Attends, laisse-moi t'aider, » fit l'écrivain en passant son bras derrière sa compagne et se mettant à lui masser doucement le dos.

Kate se détendit instantanément et posa ta tête sur l'épaule de Rick

-« Merci… » soupira d'aise la jeune femme.

-« Always. »

Le couple profita de ces quelques minutes de répit avant que la limousine ne s'arrête devant le tapis rouge. Bien trop vite à leur goût, la porte s'ouvrit et Rick se vit obligé de sortir. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Kate, afficha son sourire commercial et sortit du véhicule sous le crépitement des flashs, crépitement qui redoublèrent quand Kate se montra à ses côtés quelques secondes plus tard. Sans plus attendre, il enlaça la taille de sa fiancée et avança en direction de la porte. Pendant plus de deux heures, ils ne se quittèrent pas d'un instant, répondant aux questions des uns et des autres jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne s'excuse. Elle se réfugia dans les toilettes et se pencha en deux ses mains appuyées sur le lavabo pour la soutenir. Prenant de profondes inspirations, elle souffla lentement pour tenter de faire passer ses douleurs dorsales de plus en plus envahissantes. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais une chose était sûre, ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque nervosité. C'est Paula qui la découvrit comme ça plus de dix minutes plus tard.

-« Mon Dieu Kate ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? » s'exclama le publiciste en se précipitant vers elle pour la soutenir.

-« Mon dos me fait souffrir de plus en plus. Je pensais que ça allait passer mais c'est de pire en pire… »

-« Je vais chercher Rick, » annonça Paula.

-« Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il ait des problèmes avec Gina et, si il me voit dans cet état, il voudra qu'on rentre et on ex fera une scène… »

-« Laissez-moi m'occuper de Gina et prenez soin de vous Kate. Richard tient trop à vous pour me pardonner s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit. Surtout maintenant que vous avez accepté votre bonheur… »

Paula disparut et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un Rick affolé.

-« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit Kate ? » s'exclama l'écrivain en se précipitant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-« Je ne voulais pas t'embêter et puis ce n'est qu'un simple mal de dos… »

-« Un simple mal de dos ? Tu te moques de moi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça Kate ! Viens, je te ramène à la maison ! »

-« Mais et ta soirée ? »

-« Tu es plus importante que tout ça Kate ! » répondit Castle en l'embrassant avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-« J'ai fait appeler une voiture pour vous et lui ai demandé de se garer devant la porte de derrière, » intervint Paula. « Je vous laisse, je vais m'occuper de Gina et, toi Richard, en attendant tu vas me faire le plaisir de veiller sur Kate ! »

-« Promis ! Merci Paula ! »

-« Et tiens-moi au courant ! » lança Paula avant de disparaître.

Le couple s'éclipsa et rentra au loft en quatrième vitesse. A peine arrivés, Rick porta sa fiancée jusqu'à leur chambre et l'allongea sur le lit.

-« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à te mettre à l'aise ? »

-« Je déteste ça mais j'aimerais bien oui, je ne m'en sens pas la force et mon dos me fais vraiment souffrir… »

-« Ok, je vais t'aider à te déshabiller et ensuite je vais te faire couler un bon bain chaud… La chaleur devrait te faire du bien… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lança le bain avant de revenir vers Kate pour l'aider à se débarrasser de ses vêtements.

-« Je suis sûre que tu avais autre chose en tête quand tu t'imaginais me déshabiller ce soir, » sourit la jeune femme avant de gémir de douleur. « Oh mais pourquoi ça passe pas ! »

-« Je ne sais pas mais une chose est sûre, si ça empire encore je te conduis à l'hôpital ! Il est clair qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal et je veux savoir quoi ! »

-« Tentons le bain d'abord si tu veux bien, » répondit faiblement la brunette en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Avec douceur et tendresse, l'écrivain la souleva et la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain pour la déposer dans l'eau délicieusement chaude. Alors qu'il se redressait pour la laisser en paix, la jeune femme lui attrapa le poignet.

-« Reste ! S'il te plait… »

Sans un mot mais après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, Rick s'assit à côté d'elle et ils discutèrent pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que l'eau ne commence à refroidir.

-« Est-ce que tu te sens un peu mieux ? » demanda l'écrivain inquiet.

-« Pas vraiment et la chaleur n'a pas changé grand-chose, » soupira Kate alors que le jeune homme l'aidait à sortir de la baignoire et l'entourait d'une serviette éponge pour l'essuyer. « Argh ! »

Sous le coup de la douleur, la brunette se crispa et se plia en deux, une fine couche de sueur perlant sur son front. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle ferma les yeux, tentant de prendre le contrôle sur la violente douleur qu'elle ressentait. L'angoisse les envahit tous les deux et ils plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre.

-« Je ne comprends pas Rick… »

-« Tu veux qu'on appelle Lanie ? Elle pourra peut-être nous dire ce qui se passe… Ce qu'on doit faire pour que tu te sentes mieux… »

-« Elle est avec Espo ce soir… Je ne veux pas l'embêter avec… » commença Kate avant qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur de la foudroie sur place.

-« Ok, on laisse Lanie où elle est mais je ne te laisse pas le choix, on file à l'hôpital ! Et tout de suite ! »

-« Aide-moi… Juste… A passer que… Quelque chose et… Et je te suis, » haleta Kate alors que des larmes envahissaient ses yeux.

Sans plus attendre, Rick souleva la jeune femme dans le creux de ses bras et le porta jusqu'à leur lit où il la déposa avec douceur. Il fila dans le dressing et attrapa un pantalon d'intérieur et un t-shirt à lui tout en jonglant avec son téléphone pour appeler un taxi. De retour dans la chambre, il aida la jeune femme à les passer. Au moment de partir, ne voulant pas qu'elle ait froid, il l'enveloppa dans un immense plaid et la souleva à nouveau dans ses bras avec pour objectif de rejoindre au plus vite l'hôpital. Dès que le taxi arriva, Rick y installa avec précaution Kate avant d'indiquer au chauffeur l'adresse des urgences les plus proches. La jeune femme eut l'impression que le trajet dura des heures et elle tentait de puiser toute la force nécessaire dans les bras de son partenaire. Le chauffeur sentant qu'il y avait un problème se gara directement devant l'entrée et immédiatement Rick lui donna quelques billets avant de prendre sa fiancée dans ses bras.

-« Aidez-nous s'il vous plait ! Ma compagne souffre énormément… » appela l'écrivain en pénétrant dans le service.

-« Que se passe-t-il Monsieur ? » demanda alors une infirmière en voyant la jeune femme se tordre de douleur dans les bras du jeune homme.

-« Elle s'est plaint du dos toute la journée mais ça ne cesse d'empirer… Nous ne savons plus quoi faire et je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça… » tenta d'expliquer Rick.

-« Très bien, suivez-moi ! »

L'infirmière les conduisit jusqu'à une salle d'examen et le jeune homme déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit qui s'y trouvait.

-« Reste avec moi Rick, je t'en prie ! »

-« Je suis là Kate, je ne te quitte pas, » répondit l'écrivain en prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne avant de passer son autre main dans ses cheveux.

-« Madame, y a-t-il un risque pour que vous soyez enceinte ? » demanda l'infirmière tout en lui faisant passer les premiers examens en attendant l'arrivée du médecin qu'elle avait appelé.

-« Je… Non. Pourquoi une telle question ? »

-« Ca fait partie des questions habituelles. Bon, vous ne semblez pas être tout à fait certaine et, comme vous souffrez de la région lombaire, on va vous faire un test pour plus de sécurité, d'accord ? »

-« Euh… Ok… » fit Kate en jetant un regard paniqué vers Rick.

-« Tout va bien se passer et quoi qu'ils trouvent, nous y ferons face ensemble… Je t'aime Kate, n'en doute pas un seul instant. »

-« Je t'aime moi aussi, » eut le temps d'articuler la jeune femme avant de se plier de douleur une nouvelle fois. « Oh ça fait mal… »

-« Je suis là Chérie, je suis là… » murmura Rick se sentant impuissant face à la douleur de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

Le médecin arriva et ausculta la jeune femme en demandant toute une multitude de tests supplémentaires avant de quitter la pièce en promettant de revenir vite avec les résultats. Il revint moins de vingt minutes plus tard mais ces vingt minutes parurent une éternité au jeune couple.

-« Mademoiselle Beckett ? » demanda le médecin en revenant. « Je pense que nous avons trouvé ce qu'il vous arrive. Votre test de grossesse est revenu positif mais, au vu de votre état physique, nous pensons que malheureusement vous êtes en train de faire une fausse couche ou bien une grossesse extra-utérine. Nous allons vous faire passer une échographie pour en savoir plus. »

Avant que Rick ou Kate n'aient eu le temps de réagir ou de se remettre de la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, un technicien arriva en poussant une machine échographe. Rapidement la jeune femme se retrouva avec un gel glacé sur le bas ventre et le technicien commença son examen, cherchant les réponses aux questions du médecin. La brunette plongea un regard plein de larmes dans les prunelles bleues de son fiancé.

-« Je ne veux pas perdre notre bébé Rick… Même s'il n'est pas prévu, je veux un bébé avec toi… »

-« Et moi aussi ma Chérie, » répondit l'écrivain touché par sa détresse. « Si on doit perdre ce bébé aujourd'hui, je te promets qu'on essayera d'en avoir un… Voir ton petit ventre s'arrondir me procurerait le plus grand des bonheurs. »

-« Docteur, » appela le technicien visiblement soucieux. « Vous pouvez venir voir un instant ? Je ne comprends pas, c'est étrange… »

-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » demanda Kate en reportant son regard vers le personnel médical.

-« Un instant Mademoiselle. »

-« Mais c'est de mon bébé dont vous parlez ! » s'énerva la jeune femme en tentant de se redresser avant qu'une nouvelle violente douleur ne le submerge.

-« Bon, je ne vois qu'une solution pour enfin savoir ce qui se passe. Mademoiselle Beckett, il va falloir que je vous examine, » dit le médecin avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière. « Betty, vous pouvez aider la patiente à se mettre en position s'il vous plait. »

-« Tout de suite Docteur. Monsieur, si vous voulez bien sortir, nous allons devoir faire un examen gynécologique de votre compagne. »

-« Non ! Rick, je t'en prie, reste ! » s'exclama Kate en s'accrochant désespérément à sa main.

-« D'accord, » répondit le jeune homme en reprenant sa place à côté d'elle.

L'infirmière commença à aider la brunette à se mettre en position quand elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

-« Docteur ! » appela-t-elle immédiatement. « Ce n'est ni une fausse couche ni une grossesse extra-utérine ! »

-« Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » paniqua Kate alors que le douleur devenait insupportable. « Rick ! J'ai mal… »

-« Mademoiselle Beckett, regardez-moi ! » ordonna alors le médecin avec sang-froid en enfilant une paire de gant à la va-vite. « Vous êtes en train d'accoucher. Toutes ces douleurs que vous ressentez depuis ce matin, c'était le travail qui avait commencé. Maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de prendre une profonde inspiration, de bloquer et de pousser comme si vous étiez constipée ! Il va falloir faire sortir ce bébé au plus vite pour s'assurer qu'il va bien ! »

-« Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ! J'étais pas enceinte avant d'arriver ! » paniqua Kate en regardant tout le monde comme s'ils étaient fous. « Rick, je peux pas être à terme ! Je te le jure ! »

-« Kate, Chérie, écoute-moi. Si le médecin dit que notre bébé est là, c'est qu'il est là. Même si on ne le savait pas mais on va faire face, quoi qu'il arrive… Ensemble ! Maintenant fais ce que le médecin te demande et fais sortir notre enfant en espérant qu'il ou elle aille bien malgré les circonstances de sa naissance… »

Après un petit signe d'acquiescement, Kate fit ce que le médecin lui demandait et en quelques minutes d'efforts seulement, la tête du bébé fut dehors.

-« Très bien ! Ne poussez plus, je vais dégager ses épaules et ensuite vous accompagnerez la sortie de son corps, d'accord ? »

Kate acquiesça et s'agrippa à la main de Rick comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-« Regardez par ici tous les deux ! Vous allez accompagner la sortie du corps de votre bébé. Ensuite, tout va aller relativement vite car nous devons nous assurer que l'enfant va bien au plus vite. Allez-y, les épaules sont dégagés, » encouragea le médecin avec un sourire.

Kate obéit et rapidement le médecin leur présenta un magnifique bébé.

-« Félicitation ! C'est une petite fille ! » sourit le médecin alors que le nouveau-né s'époumonait pour la plus grande joie de ses parents. « Allez, un petit bisou à Papa, un petit bisou à Maman et on part vérifier que tout va bien ! »

Les jeunes parents suivirent des yeux l'auxiliaire qui emmenait au pas de course leur enfant loin d'eux avant de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, la même angoisse les habitant.

-« Rick, j'ai peur… »

-« Tout va bien se passer, il faut y croire Kate… Il faut y croire… »

Le médecin termina ce qu'il avait à faire auprès de la brunette avant de laisser le couple se remettre de ses émotions. A peine le personnel soignant sorti de la pièce, Kate s'effondra en larmes.

-« Rick… Je te jure que je ne savais pas… Je ne savais pas… » pleura-t-elle en se détournant de lui, honteuse d'avoir mis leur enfant en danger. « Je te jure que si j'avais su je… »

-« Chutt… Calme-toi Kate, » dit l'écrivain en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le côté du lit et l'obligeant à le regarder. « Je sais parfaitement que si tu avais su, j'en aurais été le premier informé. Et je sais aussi que tu aurais tout fait pour que ta grossesse se passe le mieux possible. »

-« Comment peux-tu avoir une telle confiance en moi ? Alors que j'ai mis la vie de notre bébé, de notre petite fille en danger ? »

-« Parce que je te connais… » sourit Rick.

-« Mais j'ai mis la vie de notre fille en danger Rick ! Hier encore je courrais après des suspects ! J'aurais pu être blessée et j'aurais pu la perdre ! Et encore maintenant on ne sait même pas si elle va bien ! »

-« La culpabilité ne sert qu'à nous faire souffrir. Moi aussi j'aurais pu, j'aurais dû voir que quelque chose changeait en toi ! Mais je n'ai rien vu ! » fit le jeune homme les yeux remplis de larmes à son tour. « Et à la différence de toi, j'ai déjà vécu aux côtés d'une femme enceinte ! »

-« Ce n'est pas ta faute Rick ! »

-« Pas plus que ce n'est la tienne Kate… »

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, le regard perdu dans les yeux de l'autre.

-« J'ai besoin de toi Rick, » souffla soudain la jeune femme alors qu'elle recherchait sa proximité.

Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme s'installa sur le lit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, de nouveau la voix de Kate retentit.

-« D'après ce que j'ai vu, notre fille a l'air magnifique… »

-« Avec toi pour mère, elle ne peut être que superbe. »

-« Arrête de dire des bêtises ! » sourit pour la première fois la brunette avant de froncer ses sourcils. « A ton avis, elle va bien ? »

-« En tout cas, elle a du coffre ! Tu as vu comme elle pleurait à chaudes larmes… » sourit à son tour le jeune homme.

-« J'espère qu'elle va bien et que je vais bientôt pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras… »

-« Il faudrait peut-être lui trouver un nom à notre cadeau surprise, non ? »

-« Je veux qu'elle porte le prénom de Maman. C'est important pour moi… Peut-être pas en premier mais au moins en second prénom… »

-« J'ai trouvé ! » fit soudain l'écrivain en se redressant pour plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. « Que penses-tu de Hope Johanna ? Hope parce qu'elle représente l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur et Johanna en hommage à sa grand-mère trop tôt disparue… »

-« C'est parfait Rick ! Hope Johanna Castle ! »

-« Castle ? » demanda avec étonnement le jeune homme.

-« C'est bien toi son père, non ? Et puis il me semble bien que nous sommes fiancés donc, à un moment ou à un autre, je deviendrai moi aussi une Castle… »

-« Oh je t'aime Kate ! »

-« Pas autant que moi Rick… »

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la pièce, les jeunes parents perdus dans leurs pensées. Soudain, après un temps qui leur parut interminable, l'auxiliaire puéricultrice qui avait emmené leur fille avec elle arriva dans la chambre, un précieux paquet dans ses bras. Le médecin la suivait.

-« Voilà une petite fille en pleine forme ! Je pense qu'elle est née un peu en avance, deux semaines je dirai mais tout va bien. Elle n'aspire qu'à une chose, les bras de ses parents, » annonça le médecin avec un sourire alors que l'auxiliaire déposait le bébé dans les bras de sa mère.

-« Bonjour toi, » fondit immédiatement la jeune femme en découvrant vraiment sa fille pour la première fois. « Que tu es belle ma Chérie… Je suis ta Maman… Oh Rick ! Elle est superbe ! »

-« Tu as raison, » souffla l'écrivain en caressant tendrement le fin duvet de la joue du nouveau-né. « Bonjour ma Puce. Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur à Maman et à moi… »

* * *

_Reviews ?_


End file.
